


Drop Your Wine and Forget About Everything! (Pretty Please? I Won't Eat Your Chocolates Anymore!)

by Kameiko



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Drinks, Fluff, Food, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: A proper reunion is needed after the long and diabolical plots that Heaven and Hell have brought down upon Aziraphale and Crowley. By the Lord, they will get their damn reunion even if the customers have to stand uncomfortably in the checkout line for five more minutes. At least the plants have their five minutes of peace.





	Drop Your Wine and Forget About Everything! (Pretty Please? I Won't Eat Your Chocolates Anymore!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneatatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/gifts).

Aziraphale looks at the very…expensive wine bottle in his lovers’ hands…then back at the demon who brought such a lovely gift to him. “This is some fine wine here, Crowley. What timeline did you steal this from again? The way it’s designed makes me think ancient-“

“Azie, Azie, Azie, what makes you think I stole this fine bottle? Did the thought ever occur to you that I might just have plucked it off a simple small-time homeowners’ shelf and paid for it?” Crowley throws his arm around the angel’s shoulders.

Aziraphale is almost inclined to believe him if he hadn’t been for what he truly is, and that’s a demon after his own heart while using the concept of some ridiculous notion of theft in the literal and metaphorical sense. “That would bring out the ‘good intentions’ in you, and when did you start calling me by such names? I know people change in relationships, but-” He stops himself. He didn’t want to admit that the blush on his cheeks is from how oddly cute the nickname sounds. He checks the bottle to distract himself, to make sure the other didn’t open it first. Nope. The cork is still firmly secured in place. No tampering with demonic magic or some. Price tag is unaccounted for though. There’s the distraction!

“Oh come off it, Angel! I just want for us to properly re-unionize! We haven’t been spending that much time together as couples should.” Crowley grabs the bottle out of the other’s hands and slams it down next to a cheaply pink wrapped box with what Aziraphale assumes is filled with delicious modern chocolate. Then another thought occurs, when did those get here? “And to think that I’ve stolen this from the peace corps that would have prevented that war you were working so hard to stop.”

Aziraphale shouts out in blatant surprise as if this is something new to him, “You stole this from WHAT? THAT SPECIFIC ONE? Crowley! I worked hard on that project to prevent the two countries from going at-”

“Relax! Learn that I do know how to joke.” Crowley mumbles something else that could be interpreted as “unlike these chocolates that I did actually steal.”

Angel picks up the chocolates, already enticed by how they smell. Such a good smell. Maybe he can ignore his lover’s bad habits just this once. He peeks inside the box, looking forward to the caramel filled ones, to see all those specific chocolates have been eaten! Only the lesser ones and coconuts were left! “Crowley! I thought these were for me! Why did you eat all my favorites?”

Crowley pouts out his lower lip. “I’m sorry, Angel. On the way over here I couldn’t stop thinking about you, so I ate them.” How convincing…Crowley doesn’t voice out loud that he tried yelling at the box the way he does his plants: by the fear of his very alluring voice to a box of inanimate food. Spoiler alert: he only succeeded in getting stares from the unfortunate people that were stopped next to him at a traffic light and the box didn’t refill itself on command. There needs to be a magic spell for that when one has to concentrate on driving and not send souls to Hell too early with premature accidents.

Aziraphale closes the box of chocolates. “That’s ok, because I forgive you.”

Crowley rolls his eyes. Being the goody-goody two shoe angel the other is then of course all is forgiven! But…free chocolates if all is ok! Crowley goes to grab one of the dark ones for himself. The box is slammed shut on his fingers. What? Crowley looks up to see a little bit of deviancy in the other’s eyes. He didn’t take too kindly to the fact that his ABSOLUTELY FAVORITE chocolates were eaten by this…this madman! Crowley pulls his fingers out of the box and waves them off to the side, hoping for the minor pain to go away. For something so dingy it sure packs a punch! The plastic of course, not his angel! Realistically the other could never really hurt of kill him…. he sees that death glare…maybe. It’s chocolate. Who doesn’t like the good kind? Who doesn’t send over menacing death glares to their significant other? Crowley gulps and wishes he had stolen those flowers from that one time from that ancient period where things weren’t always dying. He can still yell at those flowers to keep them alive to be used centuries later! It’s not like he had anything better to do.

The angel relaxes a little when he sees Crowley’s shoulders tense up. “Sorry, Crowley. It’s been a long day. I am glad you’re here.” He sets the box down and takes Crowley’s hands into his. “Let’s do something fun together. We can dance!”

“I rather have my fingers turn black and blue from your light-hearted turtle snapping of boxes.” Crowley rubs his thumb over Aziraphale’s fingers. “I can think of 100 other torturous things for you to do to me that don’t involve me making a fool out of myself.”

Aziraphale wants to comment on the fact that Crowley does that good enough already. He keeps his mouth shut as that’s still not a nice thing to say to his other half. As he’s lost in thought, Crowley brings his angel closer to his chest. Hands have moved to his shoulders and attempting to move back and forth in resemblance of a slow dance. This doesn’t require much moving at all, so how hard can this dance be? Moving more of his own butt than his feet. This will just not do. Crowley pulls away out of embarrassment and wants to find a snapping turtle now to tear out his brain for thinking he could sway their way into the backroom for some fun time while attempting to humor the other.

“Everyone can dance, Crowley. Even fallen angels such as yourself. The moral of the dancing story is still push yourself to do the impossible.” How did…Crowley’s hands are placed on his angel’s waist and the other’s hands make their way around the others neck. Soft music starts to play in the store, and the two are moving their hips in the slowest manner possible. Baby steps for Crowley. He still needs to learn when to move his actual hips without trying to shake his butt.

Crowley doubts his abilities. “Azie, I don’t want to do this anymore. Can we do something that feels a little less boring and repetitive?”

Aziraphale takes Crowley’s thoughts…and the way his lover’s legs are making themselves known with how well seductively placed they are in between his own. Duly noted. Aziraphale brings his face towards Crowley. Their foreheads are touching, lips are locked inside ways these two only understand, and Crowley’s legs start to jitter with their own little dance of excitement. Amusement spreads across the angel’s face. He’s happy that he can prove to Crowley that the other does have the ability to dance but the other thing? Patience is not one of them when it comes to touching, kissing, and fucking. In that order. Crowley pushes Aziraphale towards one of the tables. He leans him down. Hands are exploring in their snake like fashion. Angel removes Crowley’s shades to get a good look at the snake eyes before him.

Crowley pulls away from the kiss. He’s a bit subconscious that Aziraphale is going to make an off handed comment that the sugar rush is very apparent, but he doesn’t make such things. Aziraphale moves his hand up further Crowley’s head. Enjoying the very company of Crowley’s face, and remembering that they have it made now. No one’s going to bother them anymore, and they can spend as much time in each other’s company as they want. This is the proper reunion they deserve. Aziraphale pulls himself away to let Crowley get back to the undressing. Crowley makes an offhanded comment that OF COURSE he has to do all the work. Well, Aziraphale has to make sure none of the customers still left in the store see them like this.

Crowley wastes no more time in removing their clothes. He’s ready to see his angel and himself naked. Lips are locked onto the other’s neck, sucking, fangs wanting to come out and take a bite. Crowley resists. He might be part snake here, but he still doesn’t want to leave marks like this, temporary ones will also cause a distraction. He settles for his hands to wander in a smooth snake like fashion. Just hitting all the ticklish points he knows his angel loves. Mainly the tips dancing against the ribcage. Aziraphale sucks in his breath and holds it. He’s trying to stop himself from clawing at the others back as that’s not appropriate at this time with how gentle his own lover is being or…teasing…Is there a difference between the cruelty of how they’re making each other feel? Crowley encourages every bad action out of his angel by moving his hands further down while letting out soft hissing sounds. Just a little lick…bite…

“Crowley! No!” Aziraphale playfully smacks his lover’s butt. “I promise to let you have some of my chocolate during the ‘after care’. Right now I just want to-“

“Oh, now you’re willing to share?” Crowley pouts. He gets another smack on the ass. Crowley hisses again, smirking. Just keep fishing the emotions with chocolate talk to make everything feisty and sex more delicious.

“I will stop what you’re-you…you..you!! Warning on the lubrication next time! It can be very cold in here during the WINTERRR! And the lubrication is…CO…COLD!” _It's Summer time right now, you idiot! _Aziraphale lets out a moan as Crowley’s fingers find their way to his opening. Indeed the lubrication is very cold. Maybe because of the way Crowley is manipulating the air around him or the store is really cold. Aziraphale will never know.

But the way Crowley is hitting that sweet spot is making things all the better. Who needs to die from onset hyperthermia in weird places? Not these two! Aziraphale does admit in his brain he’s worried about Crowley’s fingers body temperature for only the obscure reason that he likes to turn into a snake at the weirdest times. He doesn’t express that one to the other either. He closes his eyes again and just enjoys the preparations and the way his cock is propped up in a begging position.

Crowley is happily to obliged. He pulls his fingers out of the other and starts his instant deep throating. Natural tongue making swirls and licks up and down Aziraphale’s shaft and foreskin, making puffs of hot hair come out to help warm up the other bit. Aziraphale appreciates the notions and tenderness the demon is enticing. They both need this kind of treatment after what they’ve both been through. They can’t literate it enough through words, emotions, or touches. Crowley pulls away and contemplates the final thought for a minute.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale reaches up and strokes Crowley’s face. Worried about the look he’s getting. “You know everything will be ok.”

“I know, angel. I know.” Crowley positions himself, leaning over Aziraphale as he’s lifting both legs onto his shoulders. “Here’s to our kiss!”

They both lip lock. Crowley’s hand positioned at the back of Aziraphale’s head and the other making sure to keep a steady balance on one of the legs. He starts moving forward at a gentle place. Waiting patiently for a signal to go faster from his lover below him. He knows Aziraphale needs time to readjust to these activities. They haven’t done this for what feels like centuries, which probably has been with the way times goes by in their eyes. Why, in a span of five minutes or less it feels like they’ve entered another timeline! Crowley smirks in amusement. Fucking his angel into a new timeline would be satisfying. Turn of “century” or…year…or whatever. Who cares? Crowley keeps his pace as he continues on with his movements.

Aziraphale taps Crowley on the shoulder. Crowley stops instantly. “What is it?”

“Kindly pick the speed up. I am not that fragile, and I don’t’ want to have…what’s the saying? Blue Balls?” Aziraphale tries to think of something less awkward. “No, that’s probably not it. Just pick up the pace before I really don’t forgive you.”

What the…Crowley is at a lost for words. Where the Hell did this man pick up such a language? Surely not from him! …Maybe…he had to have taught Aziraphale something better than that at one point…Anyways, Crowley picks up his pace and fucks him as hard as he can on the table, making sure to steady his weight or he’ll hear it from Aziraphale later about ruining some vintage master piece from an all knowing or another something-something from another story about “long ago”. Just give the man something else to think about, Crowley, other than lack of blood to the penis and brain. Crowley moves his hand over Aziraphale’s, interlocking their fingers together. Giving into each other’s kisses, closing their tongues around, foreheads touching through their orgasm. Both feeling cheesy and sweaty. Aziraphale laughs at the thought.

Crowley pulls out and helps Aziraphale up off the table afterwards. “Love you, Azie.”

“Love you too, Crows.” Aziraphale cracks his back. “Next time let’s just conjure up a bed from your please or use a magic portal to go somewhere with less wood.”

“There’s a joke in there somewhere, and it doesn’t start with ‘Crows’.” _Crow’s feet sound grimacing_. Crowley massages Aziraphale's hand, neutering the before thought. “We never really got to taste the alcohol.”

Aziraphale looks down at Crowley’s gorgeous hand that’s running smoothing circles over his wrist. “I only returned the favor with the nickname, and you’re the only one to blame here for wanting to jump straight into sex after a whole five minutes of ‘Hello, Azie, how are you? I ate your gift and stole some vintage wine just for you. Can we have sex? Or should I go find some dead flowers from the dumpster behind the bookstore?’.”

“That’s not me at all!” Aziraphale gives him a look. Crowley holds up his free hand. “The first thing I would do is pick the dead flowers THEN throw them in the dumpster outside in the back for the extra flavor. Next time I will do that just for you.”

“No, you’ll yell at them first, and this is a bookshop that anyone is allowed to enter in!” Aziraphale is taken to the back by Crowley to get cleaned or messed up again, he’s undecided.

Some proper reunion. Would either one change it for the better? Probably not. Things and the rest of the world can wait for five more minutes. What about love then? No, that definitely can’t wait. They need to cherish that one chemical emotion with one another as long as they can, and God damn they will have their proper reunion…after round 2 in the back…oh, those poor, poor customers that are pretending that they didn’t hear the first round to start with by sticking their noses further into their purchases as they continue to wait in the checkout line for an eternity longer.


End file.
